El débil, el fuerte
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: DinamarcaXNoruega. Quizá Noruega no exteriorice demasiado lo que siente. Quizá Dinamarca sea consciente de ello, así que lo hace por los dos. "Y si tú sí puedes hacerlo, ¿por qué yo no?" Fail title!


**Título**: El débil, el fuerte

**Pareja**: Dinamarca & Noruega

**Advertencias**: relación yaoi (chicoxchico), aunque si buscas historias de Hetalia supongo que también buscas yaoi, así que ninguna!

**Disclaimers**: Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Mr. Hidekaz

**Notas: **debería estar estudiando… pero Dan y Norge son más importantes! Y si la inspiración bendita viene con ellos de protas, quién soy yo para negarme?

…

_**No es justo**_

_**No es justo, Danmark**_

_**¿Por qué tú sí puedes y yo no?**_

_**¿Acaso es cierto lo que dicen, que esa sonrisa tuya se congeló en tu rostro tras un frío invierno?**_

-Idiota…-digo yo. Porque, realmente, en esas situaciones, es lo único que sale de mi garganta sin dificultad.

_**Entonces, también es cierto lo que dicen de mí, que en mi rostro siempre perdurará este gesto inexpresivo y contradictorio**_

Ríes tranquilo, entornando los ojos, pero me parece ver un atisbo de tristeza cruzar por ellos… Y no es la primera vez.

_**¿Por qué eres tan fuerte? ¿Por qué resistes tanto?**_

Entonces levantas la mirada y la clavas en la mía, y el choque de nuestras pupilas me estremece. ¿Qué intentas? Acaso ¿adivinar mis sentimientos?

Pero sabes que no podrás, Dan… Yo no lo permitiría.

No aguanto más el silencio tortuoso y hablo algo tenso:

-Qué miras, tonto…-Y ahí están otra vez, esas palabras que me parecen tan lejanas, aun cuando fui yo mismo quien las articuló.

_**Si fuera yo…**_

Cierras los ojos con los labios curvados, gesto que pretende ser una sonrisa, y suspiras, para luego hablar:

-A veces eres muy cruel, sabes -miras insistentemente el suelo- … No, no lo sabes… -eso último fue un susurro, algo que seguramente no iba con intención de ser escuchado. Ah, pero yo lo oí.

-Y tú -comienzo, otra vez, con mi afilada lengua y mis palabras envenenadas- solo sabes hacerme perder el tiempo. Debería solamente irme, aunque solo sea para dejar de ver tu cara.

…_**ya me habría rendido hace mucho tiempo.**_

Pero no me marcho. Ni siquiera me muevo un ápice, esperando alguna tonta respuesta, que nunca llega.

El que se mueve, para mi sorpresa, eres tú, y te acercas a mí, y pasas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y me atraes hacia ti… Y me estás abrazando.

_**No es justo que seas así, porque yo no sé serlo.**_

_**Y eso duele. Me duele herirte. Me dueles tú.**_

Puedo notar tu respiración algo desacompasada. Y podría simplemente preguntar si algo va mal, pero la respuesta, como siempre, es más que obvia. Y afirmativa. Y lo sé porque eso que está mal soy yo. Aun cuando mi pulso en estos momentos esta a mil por hora, no lo notarás. Yo no dejaría que lo notases.

-Ey, _Norge_ -dices con un extraño tono de voz. Parece que estés actuando. La función no acabará bien… -…Noruega…- se te rompe un poco la voz, y es entonces cuando empiezo a asustarme. Porque te he oído llorar en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca delante de mí, jamás en mi presencia, y más de una vez por mi culpa. -¿Por qué no salimos?- contengo la respiración. Eso no me lo esperaba- ¡Sí, salgamos a dar un paseo!- sigo sin aspirar aún, realmente me he quedado estático. ¿En que diablos estás pensando para decir algo así en un momento como este? Todavía no me sueltas, con la cabeza enterrada en mi pelo, demasiado cerca de mi oído como para que mi corazón deje de contraerse ante tus contradictorias palabras- Salgamos y tomemos un helado, ¿sí?, o podemos ir al cine- propones atropelladamente- … ¡O a comprar! Te compraré todo lo que quieras, montones de cosas… montones… todo… Yo voy a…- poco a poco tu voz se va desvaneciendo hasta que, entre lo que me parecen sollozos, solo quedan palabras sin sentido y frases inconexas.- sí… montones _Norge_, montones… yo voy a.. Yo… Yo… -por un momento tu cuerpo deja de temblar y de sollozar- Yo te amo -dices.

_**Juro que me duele, juro que yo también quiero decir algo parecido.**_

_**Lo juro, lo juro…**_

Y me doy cuenta de que no he correspondido a tu abrazo en todo este tiempo, y creo que tú también lo notaste, porque poco a poco, lentamente, te empiezas a remover. Pero espera, me siento a gusto así, asíque por favor, no te muevas, _Danmark. _Nunca. Nunca. Nunca_._

-Ah, lo siento… -dices mientras te separas de mí y esbozas una sonrisa, que sé que pretende ser tranquilizadora. Pero, vamos, el rastro de las lágrimas sigue ahí, por favor, no intentes hacer como que no lloraste.

Vaya, también me hubiera gustado decir todo eso.

_**Quizá sí puedo… Quizá estoy equivocado y sí puedo hacerlo. Quizá… valga la pena… Quizá…**_

Pero, en cambio de esas palabras que sé nunca saldrán por mi boca, agarro con fuerza tu camiseta, impidiéndote alejarte. Sí, es un arranque de algo que no se que es… Pero duele de una forma encantadora en mi pecho.

Y te abrazo. Rodeo tu torso con desesperación y violencia, porque no quiero que te escapes ni que pienses que estoy siendo algo cariñoso. No, eh Dan, esto no es una muestra de afecto. Creo que aún no estoy preparado para eso, para demostrarte lo que siento.

Esto es más bien una muestra de cuán deseoso me siento por corresponderte, sin llegar a conseguirlo.

Pero claro… Estamos hablando de ti, maldito. Tú solo sabes interpretar las cosas como quieres, y por eso siento que me correspondes al abrazo sobresaltado y, si no me equivoco, ahora mismo estás sonriendo.

Ahora hundo mi cabeza en tu amplio y, para qué negarlo, reconfortante pecho, pero tú seguramente vuelves a pensar erróneamente. ¡Eso tampoco es una muestra de afecto! No te estoy mostrando mi debilidad, porque eso solo lo haría si realmente yo…

_**Ah, bueno, ya entiendo. ¿Así es como se siente uno cuando esa persona especial te corresponde? ¿Es esto que estoy experimentando yo ahora lo que siempre deseaste sentir, Dan? Entonces sí puedo entenderlo…**_

Me es imposible evitarlo. Tú nunca lo verás pero una sonrisa, traviesa, juguetona y deseosa de ir al compás de mis sentimientos, se ha instalado en mi rostro. Inspiro hondo, porque huele a ti. Y lo notas. Y, eh, Dinamarca, ¿te estás riendo de mi? Maldito… Mis sentimientos…

-Qué tontos, ¿no? -pregunto sin querer. Eso no lo planeé, mi boca quiso articularlo.

-¿Quién, Nor? -preguntas tú, con razón.

-Los sentimientos -respondo con cierto tono de reproche, como si fuese algo tan elemental como que dos y dos son cuatro…

-Ah… -y empiezas a reír. Ríes, y ríes, y ríes, y yo… Yo solo puedo escucharte. Porque aunque quiero unirme a ti en tus risotadas, no puedo. Oh, ¿esto es a lo que llaman "nudo en la garganta"? pues, sinceramente, es molesto…

_**Aunque no lo creas, y no lo parezca, tú eres el fuerte en cuanto a emociones, y yo soy el débil. Bueno, y también el disimulado.**_

Ah, que curioso. Emocionarse es curioso y… exasperante. Por eso no lo hago a menudo. Pero, por todos los troles, eres tan estúpidamente estúpido que no puedo evitar hacerlo

Después de unos segundos más, o quizá lo que me parecieron segundos fueron minutos, no lo sé, nos separamos despacio, temiendo romper el ambiente, o al menos yo, que lo que más temo es que mis labios me vuelvan a traicionar y profieran un millar de insultos y reclamos contra tu persona.

Tuviste suerte Dan, nada de eso pasó. Solo me miras muy, demasiado cerca. Tanto, que siento el calor de tu sonrisa en mi rostro. O… a lo mejor, y ¡ah, espero que no!, solo estoy sonrojado…

Rezo para que no sea así pero tu gesto burlesco y ese pulgar tuyo pasando por mi pómulo delicadamente me hacen pensar que sí.

Con rapidez retiro la mirada.

Hacía demasiado rato que no me abochornabas así, ¿eh? Estarás contento… Bueno, yo también Dan, yo también.

-¿Qué hay de ese paseo? -preguntas tontamente acabando con lo que queda de atmósfera…"romántica"… ¡No, amistosa, quise decir amistosa! Sí…

-Claro Dan, lo que tú digas… -digo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y tú, "arruinador oficial de momentos especiales para Noruega", coges mi mano y me arrastras hasta la puerta, mientras que yo protesto y, por qué no, te insulto…. Aunque, siendo sinceros, realmente no hago nada para evitar el secuestro.

_**Qué envidia Dan, tú siempre puedes ser así. Qué envidia. Porque si fuera yo…**_

_**Bueno, todo sería distinto. Suerte que eres tú, ¿no?**_

…

OK! Ya está! Ya lo solté! TENÍA que hacerlo y solo se me ocurrió subirlo… Siento haberos hecho perder el tiempo si no os gustó… Si no es así, por favor! Házmelo saber pulsando esa palabra azul de abajo!


End file.
